Zero Fist
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: In Washington, DC, superheroes Dylan Lancer, Herschel Nougatson and Lenny Crow team up with avenging assassin Bubblina Gumdrop in order to kill crime boss Jacob Fantastine. M in later chapters.


**Zero Fist**  
**The Beginning**

Starring  
Dylan Lancer - Zero Fist  
Bubblina Gumdrop - Ms Comet  
Jacob Fantastine  
Minty Sakura - Lady Japan  
Herschel Nougatson - Captain Alaska  
Skittles - Rainbow Sken  
Lenny Crow - Golden Bullet  
Swizzle Malarkey  
Rancis Fluggerbutter

Disney  
Marvel Comics  
T  
Crime/Adventure  
7th March 2012

**Summary**

When Dylan Lancer finds Bubblina Gumdrop, they must fight hit-man Jacob Fantastine in this brutal comic comedy.  
With the permission of the owners of the other OC, including me.  


* * *

**Prologue**  
**Lancer Laboratories**  
**11 years ago** - **2001**

Vincent Lancer was quickly injecting needles filled with adrenaline in his 2 months-old son, Dylan Lancer, who was going to be taken away in a few minutes by Frank D'Amico, the crime boss of New York.  
Cheryl Lancer, Dylan's mother had to take Dylan to a plane to Washington, DC. She held him tight before running on her way to the airport, where Marcus, a police officer was waiting for her.  
Getting out of the laboratory, she heard an gunshot; her husband, Vincent was killed by Frank D'Amico. Cheryl ran and ran without a single strand of help.  
And she handed her child to Marcus, so he can take the baby to a safe destination.  
And at that time, both Dylan's parents were dead.  
But now...An family tradition shall unleash in the two states of America, and **blood shall spill like shit**.

* * *

Chapter 1 - How It Started  
In a meeting of three heroes - Washington, DC - 7th March 2012

Dylan sat on his bed, watching Kick-Ass with his costume. He was an ordinary kid, but with a different destiny. He believed he was born to be one thing; an superhero, aka the amazing Zero Fist.  
His friends, Herschel Nougatson and Lenny Crow, was always superheroes, Herschel was Captain Alaska and Lenny was the Golden Bullet.  


* * *

_Dylan_  
_Zero Fist_

_His normal appearance_

_Brown rock hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, green shirt, black, leather jacket, purple jeans, yellow trainers and grey gloves._

His Superhero appearance

_Super light cyan spiky wig, black mask, leather navy blue costume with black stripes by the sides, cyan belt with the initials ZF, dark blue boots and gloves and light cyan cape.  
Weapons: Revolver, cyan mist bombs, brass knuckles and medium blade._  


* * *

_Herschel _  
_Captain Alaska_

_His normal appearance_

_Black (kinda like doctor who eleven) hair, blue eyes, normal skin, grey shirt, blue jacket, black jeans, brown boots and Oreo cap. _

_His Superhero costume_

_Blue mask, black and orange spiky wig, orange costume, black boots and gloves. _  
_Weapons: Orange and blue circled shield._  


* * *

_Lenny_  
_Golden Bullet_

_His normal appearance_

_Yellow, spiky hair, green eyes, normal skin, brown hoodie vest, blue high-tech sun glasses, grey jeans and light blue shoes._  
  
_His Superhero costume_  
_Gold mask, orange and white curly wig, yellow costume with orange outlines, white cape, gold boots and gloves. _  
_Weapons__: Gold pistol, white electrical gloves._

* * *

"Fuck! Am I bored!" Lenny sighed and laid his head by the wall before slowly sitting on the floor.  
"Stop complaining, Crow boy! It's only a few hours until the shit goes down!" Herschel said while showing Lenny the time with his phone.  
"It's only one minute til' night." Dylan said, laying on his bed and crossed his legs against his bed cover in a relaxed position.  
"God!" Lenny growled in annoyance, banging his head against the wall, "I can't wait no more! It's too long!"

"One." Dylan counted.  
"Herschel, who do you love?" Lenny asked.  
"Two." Dylan counted again.  
"Sticky Wipplesnit is my girl to be." Herschel said dreamily.  
"And fucking three, let's bounce!" Dylan said quickly as he dashed out of his bedroom door.

* * *

Across the city

An drug dealer's group was dragging Adorabeezle North to an alley after she accidentally bumps into him. "Come here!" the leader growled as the frightened girl sobbed in fear.  
"Stay still, you bitch!" the second dealer shouted and held Adorabeezle down with all his strength.  
"P-Please...! Don't kill me!" Adorabeezle begged with tears flooding her eyes.  
"Just shoot her!" the leader commanded.

And more dealers appeared, watching the third drug dealer aim his gun at Adorabeezle who has hysterically crying her life out.  
But suddenly, with a defending BANG!, the drug dealer fell on his back, dead. Behind him stood three unknowns.

*Cue the song - DJ Fresh Vs Diplo - Motherquake*

_My flow drops like an earthquake earthquake, earthquake, earthquake, earthquake, earthquake_  
_I make that ass shake, ass shake, ass shake, ass shake, ass shake, ass shake, ass shake_

"Ok, you assholes...Which way do you wanna die?" the costume leader spoke with a deadly tone, "Heads...or Ass...?"

_It's time to devastate, devastate, devastate, devastate, devastate, devastate_

And one of the dealers pulled out an knife to lunge at the costume vigilante.  
"Heads." the second costume said with a slight bored tone before shooting the dealer dead in the forehead and the fight has begun.

_I'll make the glass break, glass break, glass break, break, break, break, break_  
_Drop like a Earthquake!_

The leader costume pulled out a medium-size blade to slice to dice the dealers, the second, who was the Golden Bullet, uses his gun to head-shot anyone near him.  
And the last, Captain Alaska smacked his foes unconscious with his shield.

_My flow harder than a bitch fucking good dope_  
_These hoes hating why these hoes so cut throat_

The leader was face to face with the drug leader. They were evenly matched until the costume leader swiped the drug lord's feet, making him fall down.

_My flow harder than a bitch fucking good dope_  
_These hoes hating why these hoes so cut throat_  
_One hit wonder bitch, I make that shit pop_  
_He told me to go in, fresh, I pop that shit_  
_My flow shake harder than Alaska quake_  
_The one in 1964, it was devastate_  
_These bitches wonder who I is, tell them shake 'n' bake_

"Who...what are you...?!" the drug lord questioned as the costume leader slowly walked towards him.

_Ricky Bobby bitch I'm nobody_  
_Shake that ass on the floor, let me see you wobble it_  
_Tell them to burn my shit when you hit that replay girl, Smokin' while I'm riding_  
_Bitch nigga hiding_

"The Zero Fist." Zero Fist said with no emotion before stabbing the drug leader in the neck, killing him in a blink of an eye.

Do these shit like every day, drop like an earthquake

Zero Fist motioned Golden Bullet and Captain Alaska to leave, which they all did.  
After they, Adorabeezle, the dazed victim, had to explain to the police about the close death.  
Including the new super-heroes.

Dj Fresh where Diplo at?  
Hey Diplo I see you baby (Ugh)

* * *

In D'Amico's building - New York

Bubblina Gumdrop was the daughter of Benjamin Gumdrop.  
He was talking to the mother of Chris D'Amico, adressing the problem with the death of Frank D'Amico.  
Chris, the son of Frank sat on his father's chair with Chris' Red Mist wig on his hands.  
Tears was streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't care any more. Sure, Kick-Ass killed his dad...but what did his father do for him?  
He home-schooled Chris even since he was 6. He never treated him like all the fathers should treat him, and he stabbed him in the back in the moment of the best thing of his life.

Bubblina walked towards the office and knocked on the door twice; the son-unknown quickly hid the wig under the desk before shouting out, "Come in."  
The young girl came in as she was told with respect; it was obvious to her Chris would mourn for his father, no matter what.  
Even when she was wearing her costume right, freaking now!

* * *

Bubblina Gumdrop  
Ms Comet

Her normal appearance  
Blue hair with blue streaks, white shirt, purple jacket, black skirt, blue leggings and yellow sneakers.

Her Superhero costume  
Yellow hair with dark green streaks, light blue mask, yellow shirt, green jacket, light blue skirt, blue leggings and green boots.  
Weapons: Pistols, grenades, gun n' knife staff (stab and shoot at the same time) and nun-chucks.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chris asked, slightly rudely.  
"I couldn't hate to ignore but..." Ms Comet suddenly pulled out what was Chris' Red Mist full costume, "I have to check out your costume full of shit!"  
Chris was pale, completly nervous. That intensified when Bubblina went closer, "Back the hell off!"  
"Shut up, Red Mist!" Bubblina growled and grabbed Chris by the collar and held him down against the desk, "I wanna know why YOUR dad killed MY family!"  
**  
**

* * *

**Well, my vote is 10 for this chapter. **

**Love it, hate it, just show me what you wanna choose. **

**PM me if you wanna tell me anything about the story!**

**Please Review!**

**Terminator, out!**


End file.
